


Lift me like an olive branch

by tomato_greens



Series: Listen, Listen - music ficlets [10]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, References to Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomato_greens/pseuds/tomato_greens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't a bad mother, she was just––</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lift me like an olive branch

**Author's Note:**

> Sequelish to [my battles, tooth and nail](http://archiveofourown.org/works/346912). Written while listening to The Civil Wars' [cover](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bgFh1rEr5dM) of [Dance Me To the End of Love](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7mskj7nodec).

"She wasn't a bad mother," Charles says, curled up with Erik, "she was just," but he can't finish, and

Erik snorts. "No, she wasn't a _bad_ mother," he mimics, and oh, how it stings––Charles stiffens away from him, and

"You needn't," he says, haughty. "She was my mother, and she wrote you into the will; she didn't have to," he reminds Erik, and

"Yes," Erik agrees, "better than my own mother ever did," and

Charles settles against him then, on the cheerfully shabby couch of their one-bedroom in Woodside, rests his head against Erik's shoulder. "It wasn't like your mother," he says, because even he's not willing to take that away from Erik. There is a silence, the specter of Sharon Xavier (Marko, but forget that one) risen up between them. "She was gone by the end," he whispers, and

"I never really knew her," Erik admits, and

"I know, I wish you had," Charles says, "she was a remarkable woman once."


End file.
